diskusi' fanfiksi
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Hei, para reviewers yang memberikan review dalam satu-dua-tiga kurang dari tujuh kata, BACA ini baik-baik. Punya mental yang kuat? Punya mata? Then, go ahead! {AU, realities; requests about problems are accepted!}


**CROSSOVER**

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) _MD Entertainment, Indonesia_**.

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan._**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya tulis, yang didasarkan pada realita beberapa penulis di FFN.

* * *

Laporan Observasi:

 **:- DISKUSI (DAN TOPIK) FANFIKSI -:**

* * *

•

-chapter I-

 ** _Umpan Balik_**

•

 _{Hei, para pembaca fanfiksi yang suka memberikan umpan balik dengan satu-dua-tiga di bawah tujuh kata, BACA INI. Punya mental? Punya mata? Nah, silakan dibaca~}_

* * *

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** General, Friendship, Angst (?).

 **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Author:** INDONESIAN KARA.

 **Notes:** AU, penuh sindiran, based on realities.

•

 **-Indonesia; 6 September 2017-**

 **...~*o0o*~...**

* * *

 ** _(Lanjut!)_**

 ** _(Next...)_**

 ** _(Bagus!)_**

 ** _(Lanjut ya!)_**

 ** _(Next! Lanjut!)_**

 ** _(Lanjutkan!)_**

...

...

...

Kata-kata tersebut seolah mengompori pandangan dan hati seorang gadis penulis fanfiksi muda yang sedang berkutat di depan layar _computer tablet_ -nya.

Dia sudah menulis fanfikai dengan susah payah, dan hanya dihargai dengan _review_ semacam **ini**?

"Menyebalkan!"

Inginkan hatinya untuk membanting sekuat tenaga tablet komputer yang sedang dia pegang hingga hancur berkeping-keping, juga beberapa komponennya yang terpisah dan berserakan di lantai.

Paramitha Atmaja Yustinaputri, Mitha atau Mita, 14 tahun usianya, IX A kelasnya.

Mitha mendengus kesal untuk yang kesekian kali, seharusnya dia tidak usah memublikasikan fanfiksi saja dari awal!

Toh, kalau berakhir hanya diberi kata-kata orang pelit begitu.

Setidaknya berikan komentar kek, ralatan kek, atau apapun yang dapat mengokohkan dan menunjang kemajuan kiprah penulisnya untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi!

.

Sudah beberapa kali Mitha cek pada akun sebagian _reviewers_ , tanggal bergabung dengan situs fanfiksi yang dia diami ternyata lebih dulu daripada tanggal bergabungnya Mitha pada situs yang sama.

 _'Seniorku?'_

Dia lihat lagi di kolom _reviews_ , beberapa fanfiksinya memperoleh _reviews_ yang cukup banyak.

Sebut saja salah satunya adalah fanfiksi dengan judul **_'Welcome_** ** _To (Wonderful) Indonesia!_** ' yang sukses mengalahkan fanfiksi dengan catatan _review_ tertinggi sepanjang sejarah kiprahnya dalam dunia perfanfiksian.

Tunggu dulu, bahkan umpan balik dari para _guest reviewers_ adayang (jauh) lebih panjang dari _review_ para penulis yang sudah memublikasikan karya di bawah naungan nama pena mereka.

Jarang- sangat jarang yang mau melirik dan meralat karyanya.

Hanya ditebari _reviews_ satu-dua-tiga di bawah tujuh kata?

 _Reviewers_ macam apa itu? _'Dasar pembaca yang tidak mengerti bagaimana susahnya mencari ide tulisan!'_

Batinnya berkata demikian, tidak salah, 'kan?

..

•••

..

Dia senang atas hasil karyanya, karya miliknya sendiri sebagai hasil dari olah otaknya, dalam karya berupa tulisan, berupa cerita dalam fandom, alias _fanfiction_.

Dia publikasikan karya itu di akun menulis lain miliknya, senang sekali pengikutnya sudah mengalahkan jumlah pengikut akun penulis fanfiksi yang baru berusia tiga belas- atau empat belas tahun di seberang tempat.

 _'Penulis itu hanya unggul di FFN, di sini, aku sudah mampu 'mengalahkannya' dalam segi pengikut, maupun karya...'_ Kurang lebih, seperti itulah pikirnya.

 _Senandika, kah?_

Dia tersenyum, sekarang dia sudah senior, pikirnya diri sendiri.

Padahal sebenarnya, cih, senior dari mananya?

Memberikan _reviews_ saja hanya satu kata, benar-benar tidak bermutu dan akan terus begitu...

..

•••

..

Karya yang Mitha publikasikan sama sekali tidak ada yang membaca, Mitha sudah telanjur lelah berfikir dan menuntaskan fanfiksinya.

Baginya, _fandom Hetalia - Axis Powers_ adalah 'surga fanfiksi'. Ide-ide tulisan mengucur, teramat sangat melimpah-ruah, bahkan banyak ide yang dia telantarkan menjadi sebatas bayangan...

Tetapi, sekarang ini? "Kok rasanya _kayak_ di fandom yang penulisnya _dikit_?"

Sudah beberapa menit berikut menjadi jam berlalu, dan Mitha masih mengetik-ngetik rangkaian kata, menghapusnya lagi, mengetikkan beberapa kata-kata yang sempat terlintas di otaknya, lalu menghapusnya lagi dengan gelisah.

...

...

Jujur saja dia agak iri dengan para penulis fanfiksi lainnya yang mendapatkan umpan balik dari para pembaca.

Jika Mitha lihat dan baca beberapa, banyak di antaranya yang berupa saran untuk perbaikan dalam penulisan, pengayaan kosakata bahasa Indonesia, juga dengan review pendek yang meminta penulisnya untuk segera melanjutkan fanfiksi itu dengan sedikit kesan pembaca.

" _Reviews_ yang berfaedah sekali, bagi _author_ -nya..." gumam Mitha, dengan _selamuran_ nada suara miris.

Ingin sekali Mitha mendapatkan umpan balik yang seperti itu, umpan balik yang benar-benar mengoreksi segala kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam tulisannya.

Benar-benar ingin. Mitha sangat ingin seperti itu, seperti penulis-penulis fanfiksi lainnya.

...

...

" _Piye, yo, carane ben isoh ngono kuwi?_ (Bagaimana, ya, caranya biar bisa seperti itu?)"

Oleh karena itu, dengan kejadian apapun dalam kehidupan nyata, Mitha menggenjot keproduktifannya.

Menuliskan banyak _draft_ fanfiksi, menyempurnakannya, mencari tambahan inspirasi dengan cara lain, mengoreksi dengan membaca ulang, lalu memublikasikannya di fandom tempat Mitha tengah 'bermukim'.

Namun sayangnya, amat sangat disayangkan, lagi-lagi **_hampa_** yang Mitha tuai.

Umpan balik di kolom reviews kembali ditempati oleh beberapa **_lazy words_** ; contohnya saja seperti _'bagus', 'nice', lanjut!', 'next',_ atau apapun itu kembali bertebar dengan cap sebrengsek-brengseknya.

Apa salah Mitha selama menjadi penulis fanfiksi? Sejak jumlah karya fanfiksinya di FFN sudah menembus jumlah angka enam puluh, dia rajin memberikan umpan balik yang sekiranya dapat membantu para penulis baru.

Haruskah ada peribahasa baru untuk ini? Seperti: **_Terkadang, t_** ** _uaian memang tidak sesuai dengan tebaran._**

Sudah adakah peribahasa di atas dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia yang paling sederhana?

" _Shit..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Itu menyakitkan, tahu? Seolah-olah mencolok tidak ada yang menghargai usaha seorang penulis jika dikirimi umpan balik seperti itu.

Y-ya, memang hanya fanfiksi, dan semua orang pasti bisa membuat sebuah karya; jika ada ide inspirasi, ataupun juga pilihan kata untuk judul yang tepat.

Menulis fanfiksi bahkan tidak ada bayarannya, justru menarik dan mengurangi persediaan kuota milik masing-masing.

Namun, apakah fanfiksi bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk diapresiasi?

Sebagaimana pula, fanfiksi jugalah buah dari pemikiran; salah satu contoh perpaduan antara kesukaan, imajinasi, ketelatenan, juga niat.

Ingatlah kata-kata ini: **_seburuk-buruknya suatu fanfiksi di mata pembacanya, orang yang menulis itu tetaplah seorang penulis_**.

Sekali lagi ditegaskan di dalam fanfiksi ini, _fanfiksi dan penulisnya patut diapresiasi, karena telah memublikasikan karya dengan berani, secara sadar atau tidak sadar, dia membiarkan orang lain membaca, lalu meralat tulisannya yang akan datang._

Apakah itu hanya patut untuk diabaikan, bahkan dicerca dan diolok-olok?

Di semua tempat menulis, pastilah ada sebuah fitur untul melemparkan _review_ , komentar, atau apapun yang dapat mengirimkan _feedbac_ _k_.

Dan salah satu tujuannya adalah untuk memotivasi penulis dari suatu fanfiksi.

Manfaatkanlah itu sebaik-baiknya...

..

•••

..

"Hei, Prizscilliannius Larnetta..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau mau meluangkan satu jam waktu istirahatmu untuk menulis cerita penuh sindiran ini?"

"Karena aku telanjur benci dengan para pemberi umpan balik yang seperti itu, bukan lagi sekedar 'tidak suka' seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

Si penanya terhenyak.

"Bukannya itu adalah masalah yang sepele? Itu hanya masalah umpan balik, Lar. Tidak mendapatkan umpan balik yang membangun itu hal yang biasa."

Prizscilliannius .L. membalik posisi duduknya. "Memangnya, **_penulis baru_** tidak membutuhkan umpan balik yang membangun dari para pembaca cerita-cerita miliknya?

"Bukan saja untukku, tetapi juga dengan _author-author_ pendatang baru lainnya yang ikut andil dalam membesarkan nama suatu fandom melalui imajinasi, yang mereka tuangkan ke dalam bentuk fanfiksi!"

* * *

 ** _tuntas bagian pertama._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ada kesan, saran, juga rikues seputar masalah kalian di FFN, yang perlu disampaikan? Kalian dapat menyampaikannya melalui _revie_ _ws_ , PM, juga jejaring sosial di profile! Dengan catatan: penuhi syarat di profile juga, ya? :)

Saya online setiap hari, saya usahakan untuk segera membalas pesan kalian :D

 _Aku ora wedi mung kanggo nyebutke 'sinten wae' sing ngirimi celaton mung setunggal-kali-tiga, ora kanthi pitung tembung. Just try it, I'll make another peoples bullying you..._

Kata-kata di atas hanya ditujukan untuk orang yang ingin menjajal kesabaran dan ketahanan mental saya saja.

...

Well, thank's for read, and have a nice day!

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 **-INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
